


tear down my reason

by ycnderes



Series: you can have my everything [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, he ain't at his worst if you know what i mean, light strade behavior, soulmate au where if you get hurt your soulmate gets hurt, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: Requested: "I’d like to request a non con scenario with whoever your favourite is from btd 1 or 2! I wanna see you do something both we’ll enjoy and you’ll enjoy."*originally posted on tumblr March 30th, 2018





	tear down my reason

**Author's Note:**

> _I broke apart my insides, Help me, I've got no soul to sell / My whole existence is flawed, You get me closer to god / Tear down my reason, It's your sex I can smell, You make me perfect, Help me become somebody else_

The knife stops, only two inches into the gash Strade’s making across your thigh, and he flinches. It trembles against your skin but doesn’t move. You pant in pain and look up at him. The smile hasn’t fully left Strade’s face yet. He looks confused. Like he doesn’t understand what’s happened. But a thin splotch of red is coming up through his pants, the same spot he cut you, and it hits you like --

 

“No…” You whisper in a strangled voice. You’re naked in this man’s basement, been tied up and degraded and abused and cut and now -- you stare as he stands. The knife hangs loosely from his hand, and the smile has left. He doesn’t look at you. He crosses his arms, and paces away, towards the counter.

 

You want to say something, anything, but you don’t know him. And in the last twenty minutes you’ve gotten to know him pretty well, but you don’t know him and you don’t know what’ll set him off.

 

But you can feel the tears start. What the fuck. This, this guy? Who kidnapped you? Who hurt you and smiled like it was the fucking best thing in the world? This guy is your soulmate? The thought makes you half laugh, half sob, a choked ugly sound escaping your mouth before you can stop it.

 

The knife slams into the wood of the counter and you scream. Strade turns, no longer smiling or grinning. He’s so dangerous, and if you hadn’t been so fucking  _ stupid _ earlier… You wouldn’t be here.

 

“Well. Nice to meet you,” he says. His eyes narrow as he seems to look at you for the first time this night. “Soulmate.” His lips curl upward, but it’s more of a sneer than a smile. You breathe heavy, the soulmate thing honestly might not stop him from hurting you -- even if it means hurting himself.

 

Strade shakes his head and steps closer to you, and you shudder involuntarily. “What?” He asks as he squats in front of you and reaches to cup your face. His fingers dig into your skin and it  _ hurts _ . It’s out of frustration, you realize. He wants to do more, he wants to hurt you more, but this is all he can do, now that he knows the truth. “You think I’m gonna hurt you?” His voice is low, and his accent drags the words slowly out of him. He squeezes a little too hard and you moan in pain and tears drip out of your eyes. “Answer me.” He snarls. “Do you think I’m going to hurt you now?”

 

You don’t know what to answer, what to say, if you say yes he may just go ahead and hurt you and if you say no then he may hurt you just to prove you wrong. His fingers tighten and it feels like your jaw is going to break in his hand. “Yes!” You shriek, trying to tear your face away from him. “You’re gonna hurt me, you’re gonna keep hurting me!” And he drops your chin.

 

“Hm.” He crosses his arms and rocks on his heels.

 

You sniffle and try to control your tears, no need to get him more mad than he already is.

 

Strade sighs a long-suffering sigh. “You know I can’t hurt you, too much.” He finally says. He stands and goes to one of his tall toolboxes. He rummages in the drawers, trying to find something. “As much as I’d like to see you, all of you, spread on one of my tables…” He mutters just loud enough for you to hear.

 

He finds whatever it is and lifts it up, inspecting it in the light. He turns back to you and in his hands is a metal collar. He jerks his head for you to move, to allow him to put it on.

 

You obey. It clinks and you hear some kind of mechanism locking within it. He stands and pulls another knife from out of his pockets and he cuts your bindings off. He stands back and closes the knife, sticking it back in his pocket. You don’t stand, you don’t even move. You look up at him, and open your mouth to say… something.

 

“What?” He asks, already turning around to put away some of his tools and lock up the drawers. “You think I wanna die?” He looks back at you and smiles, and you’re reminded of a shark. Too many teeth in too big a mouth. “I’m not going to die because of you.” He says. And it’s a warning.

 

You nod and try to stand on shaky feet. He reaches and gives you a hand lifting you up. “Thank you, Strade.” Your voice is quiet, and you don’t know what else to say.

 

He laughs. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy,” he grins with his shark-mouth. “Also,” He brings you closer to him, almost in an embrace, and you follow because what else can you do but obey. “Don’t step outside.” His voice is hot against your skin. “This,” he pokes at the collar around your neck. “Is electric. And I’d rather not fry to death. You understand, right?”

 

You shiver in his hold and nod your head. “Yes, Strade.”

 

“Oh.” He sighs, and then pushes you hard towards the stairs, and it’s a miracle you manage to catch yourself before you fall. “I’m not sure if I like you yet,” he says as he walks past you. “But I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” He taps a code into the keypad and the door opens. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> (hey if you like this, there's a lot more at my tumblr, [ycnderes](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
